Honey Moon
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pengantin baru. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan bulan madu merekaaa? *senyum mesum*gampared* Chapter 3 udah diapdet :D lemonnya disana tp ngga asem-asem yaaa, kan lg puasa :Dv RnR tetep ditungguuu...
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini didedikasikan buat Ami Mawar, temen dumayku yang paling gila :P semoga lu suka ya, Mi XD

**Honey Moon, Rated : M, Chapter : 1**

**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©**

**Pairing : **SasuSaku ~

**Warning : **Tidak ada hal yang sempurna di muka bumi ini, seperti halnya fic ini, namun aku berharap aku dapat menulisnya dengan maksimal meskipun kenyataannya minimal. #gagalbijak

**Summary : **"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sebelum kita bulan madu." "Ah, kau membuatku penasaran saja."

**Honey Moon punya Aumu Hatake, ditantang Ami Mawar :P**

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya, and don't FLAME please ^^v**

**Happy Reading! RnR please ^^**

Semua orang di dunia ini pasti menginginkan malam pertamanya indah dan menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan dalam hidup mereka. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Gadis cantik berambut merah jambu sebahu ini juga seperti halnya orang-orang tersebut.

Sakura baru saja menikah dengan kekasih hatinya yang telah 1,5 tahun berpacaran dengannya. Namanya Sasuke, lengkapnya Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki mapan, tampan, dan menawan ini sudah resmi menjadi suami Sakura tepatnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Namun kenyataannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Sakura pikirkan selama ini. Memang berat rasanya bersuami seorang _Businessman, _selain mereka selalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya, mereka juga pasti selalu memiliki waktu yang tidak banyak untuk orang-orang yang menyayangi maupun mereka sayangi.

Sakura merapatkan bedcover dan mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Sasuke, "Sampai kapan dia akan terus menatap laptop itu?" gumamnya kesal. Sesegera mungkin ia merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya dan pergi kealam bawah sadar.

Sasuke menengok kearah Sakura dari meja kerjanya yang berada di depan ranjang mereka. Ia tersenyum mesum dan segera mematikan laptopnya. Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke sudah membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sakura. Tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping Sakura dan kepalanya ia sembunyikan dibalik helai rambut Sakura yang beraroma strawberry.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pinggangnya, "Tumben sekali?" tanyanya setelah ia tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

Sasuke mengganti posisinya agar dapat melihat Sakura, "Kau belum tidur?"

"Apa kau pernah peduli aku sudah tidur atau belum?"

Sasuke mencoba membalikkan tubuh Sakura, "Hey, apa maksudmu?"

Sakura berbalik, "Apa maksudku? Apakah seorang wakil direktur tidak dapat memikirkan hal sepele yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini?" Sakura kembali membalikkan badan dan merapatkan bedcovernya dengan kasar.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan menindih mereka dengan kepalanya, "Memangnya apa?" dengam wajah datar ia bertanya.

Sakura kembali berbalik, "Memangnya apa? Pikir saja sendiri!" seketika Sakura langsung menutup seluruh badannya dengan bedcover, bahkan sehelai rambutpun tidak akan ia biarkan terlihat.

Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, ia bertanya dalam hati, 'Sebenarnya apa yang Sakura pikirkan?'

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Sasuke tidur telentang dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat dan tindih dengan kepalanya, sedangkan Sakura membelakangi Sasuke dengan bedcover yang menutup seluruh anggota badannya.

Sasuke tersenyum mesum, "Ah! Aku tahu! Kau pasti mau itu kan? Haha, iya kan, Sakura?"

Dibalik bedcover Sakura hanya menahan senyumannya dan membayangkan senyum mesum Sasuke, "Hey Sakura, dengarkan penjelasanku,"

Sasuke mengganti posisinya menjadi seperti posisi Sakura, "Saat ini perusahaan bosku sedang berada di ambang kebangkrutan. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika perusahaan itu bangkrut? Aku akan menjadi pengangguran yang tidak berpenghasilan. Memangnya kau mau memiliki suami yang seperti itu? Aku tahu, kau adalah wanita yang perhatian, jadi kumohon mengertilah dengan posisiku saat ini."

Sakura tidak menunjukkan reflek apapun, "Kuharap kau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan tadi." Sasuke membalikkan badannya, dan kini mereka berdua saling membelakangi.

Sakura berbalik, "Aku mendengarkan apa yang kau katakana, Sasuke."

Sasuke ikut berbalik dan ia tersenyum penuh arti kepada istrinya, "Syukurlah kalau kau mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan, dan kuharap kau juga akan mengerti."

Sakura tersenyum malu, "Iya, aku mengerti, Sasuke. Maafkan aku, mungkin aku yang terlalu egois."

"Tidak. Aku dapat memakluminya. Aku juga minta maaf, karena tidak dapat menjadi suami yang mampu memenuhi keinginan istrinya."

Sakura tersenyum, "Sudahlah. Lupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah marah denganmu hanya karena hal itu."

"Haha, tidak-tidak. Aku berjanji, jika perusahaan bosku ini sudah dalam keadaan aman, aku akan mengajakmu bulan madu." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yang benar?" Seketika raut wajah Sakura berubah.

"Hal tidak benar apa yang pernah aku lakukan padamu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Haha, baiklah, akan kutagih janjimu nanti."

"Tagih saja, haha."

**Flashback.**

"Hoaaaaam, aku lelah sekali hari ini," Kata Sakura sambil mendorong kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Kau tidak lelah, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Hm." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hhhhh, kau sedang apa? Masa malam pertama masih sibuk dengan laptop?"

"Hm, kau lelah kan? Tidur saja duluan, aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Sakura mengercutkan(?) bibirnya. Sedetik kemudia ia tersenyum jahil dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Sasuke, ayo kita tidur." Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya dengan laptop dari belakang.

Sasuke menengok ke arah dimana Sakura berdiri. Ia melihat Sakura memakai baju tidur berwarna hitam, berkain tipis, sangat tipis, tidak berlengan, dan hanya menutupi tubuh ramping Sakura sampai pahanya saja, "Kau tidur saja dulu." Ia masih memasang tampang yang sangat datar dan kembali memainkan jari-jarinya dengan laptop.

Dengan kesal Sakura menjawab, "Hh, yasudah. Lihat saja sampai kau memintanya, tidak akan kuberikan."

Rasa kesal Sakura semakin bertambah karena Sasuke tidak menunjukkan reflek apapun, menengokpun tidak.

"Apa-apaan ini, malam pertama masih sibuk dengan laptop. Kalau begini caranya, menikah saja dengan laptop, jangan denganku." Sakura menyindir Sasuke agak keras. Sasuke yang mendengar omelan Sakura tersebut hanya tertawa kecil, tetapi ia masih menatap laptopnya.

**End of Flashback.**

"Pagi, istriku." Sapa Sasuke.

Sakura menengok, "Pagi, Sasuke. Tumben sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

"Ah, tidak, hanya saja aku sedang sangat ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan istriku." Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu membuat kopi untuk sarapan suaminya, Sasuke.

"Hari ini, kau ada jadwal apa, sayang?" tanya Sasuke sambil melahap roti bakar yang ada di depannya.

"Heh, panggil namaku saja. Aneh sekali rasanya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu."

"Hmm, iya-iya. Hari ini kau ada jadwal apa, Sakura?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya pergi berbelanja, membersihkan rumah, dan pastinya memasak," Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk manis di kursi meja makan sambil menikmati roti bakar buatannya, "Ini kopimu." Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum manis,"Domo arigatou gozaimasu."

"Iya-iya. Sudah sana, cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan pergi ke kantor."

"Iya. Eh Sakura, ngomong-ngomong, kau jangan terlalu lelah ya hari ini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada hari yang tidak melelahkan di hidupku." Jawab Sakura sambil melahap selembar roti bakar yang ada di depannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mesum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku berangkat dulu." Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mengecup lembut kening Sakura.

"Hati-hati. Kalau pulang malam, cepat hubungi aku."

"_Okay, my lovely wife._" Sakura hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

oOo

"Apa kau menerapkan apa yang ku katakan tadi pagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Sakura menalikan pita baju tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, "Apa?"

Sasuke meletakkan bukunya, "Kau lelah?"

"Lumayan." Jawab Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan terlalu lelah."

"Memang ada apa? Aku bisa langsung tidur kan kalau lelah." Sakura menarik bedcover yang terpasang rapi di ranjang mereka.

"Aku ingin itu, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sebelum kita bulan madu." Jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasuke.

"Ah, kau membuatku penasaran saja." Kata Sasuke sambil mencolek nakal pipi Sakura.

"Haha, aku sudah bilang padamu kan, Sasuke."

"Iya sih, kalau begitu, kita akan berangkat bulan madu besok." Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Apa katamu? Sudah, selesaikan dulu masalah kantormu." Sakura mematikan lampu tidur yang berdiri di meja sebelah ranjangnya.

"Sudah." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sudah? Cepat sekali?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Iya, karena aku ingin segera berbulan madu denganmu, Sakura." Sekarang mata Sasuke yang berubah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mesum.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Haha, jadi bagaimana? Besok kita berangkat?"

"Kau pikir semudah itu untuk mempersiapkan bulan madu?"

"Hh, sudahlah Sakura, kau menurut saja denganku," Sakura melirik Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, semua sudah siap. Kita tinggal berangkat besok. Good night." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya menggunakan bedcover.

"Heh, apa maksudmu?" Sakura menarik bedcover yang menutupi tubuh suaminya.

"Tidur saja. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kelelahan besok. Oyasumi."

"Apa-apaan Sasuke ini? Hh."

**To Be Continued!**

Hulalalala XD

Aneh ya? Gaje? Maaf ya, ini fic diketik pake sistem kebut semalam XD

Di chapter 1, Umu emang sengaja gak kasih lemonnya, tapi nanti tunggu tgl mainnya dong, lemon akan hadir di chapter 2. Sekarang belum berani bikin lemon, takutnya kualat pas UN. Hahah :Dv

Boleh dong Umu cerita dikit ttg asal mulanya kenapa Umu ngetik fic ini? Hehe

Jadi, waktu itu Umu lagi main facebook, kalau ngga salah waktu itu Umu iseng buat buka profil fbnya kak awan, dan waktu Umu udah buka, Umu lihat ada pesan dinding dari Ami Mawar. Yaah, seperti biasalah, si Ami mau ujian lebaynya kumat. Jangankan mau ujian, ngga mau ujian juga Ami lebaynya slalu kumat :p *digampar*

Gara2 ngebaca kata2 Ami yang lebay tapi lucu, akhirnya aku comment aja itu pesan dindingnya, dan alhasil, tercetuslah ide Ami buat nantangin aku bikin fic SasuSaku, dan tada, ini dia hasilnya XD

Awal mula dibuatnya aja udah aneh, maka dari itu ficnya jadi ikutan aneh XD *diguyur rame2*

Oke, segitu dulu ya? Jangan lupa reviewnyaaaaa~ arigatou gozaimasu! ^^

- Created : 19.04.2012 -


	2. Chapter 2

Cahpter 2 sudah diapdet ^^ terimakasih buat yang udah review di chapter 1, balasan buat reviewnya aku tulis dibawah nanti yaa ^^

**Honey Moon, Rated : M, Chapter : 2**

**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©**

**Pairing : **SasuSaku ~

**Warning : **Tidak ada hal yang sempurna di muka bumi ini, seperti halnya fic ini, namun aku berharap aku dapat menulisnya dengan maksimal meskipun kenyataannya minimal. #gagalbijak

**Summary : **"Kau yakin?" / "Apanya?" / "Kita akan ke Pulau Jeju?" / "Yaah, begitulah. Ayo istriku."

**Honey Moon punya Aumu Hatake, ditantang Ami Mawar :P**

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya, and don't FLAME please ^^v**

**Happy Reading! RnR please ^^**

**Maaf, author abal ini belum bisa kasih lemon u,u Sekali lagi, author sangat meminta maaf T^T**

"Sakuraaaa, ayo banguuuuuun." Sasuke terus mengoyak-oyak tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

"Apa sih, Sasuke? Aku masih ngantuk." Sakura merapatkan kembali bedcovernya.

"Apa bagaimana? Hari ini kita akan pergi berbulan madu. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Jangan terlalu banyak mengkhayal, lebih baik kau tidur saja lagi."

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menggendong paksa tubuh Sakura, "Hey, hey, hey! Apa-apaan ini?" Sakura memberontak. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terus memberontak untuk turun dari gendongannya,

"Sudah kubilang kan, kita akan pergi berbulan madu hari ini." Sasuke kembali memperhatikan jalannya.

"Turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Tidak. Jalanmu itu lambat, dan kita sudah terlambat." Pandangan Sasuke masih lurus kedepan, dan Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang super sebal.

Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di bangku depan mobil mereka, "Kau diam dulu disini, aku akan mengambil koper."

"Hah?" Sakura masih memasang tampang orang yang kebingungan.

'Apa-apaan ini? Enak sekali Sasuke mengajakku berbulan madu dengan cara seperti ini?' Sakura mengomel dalam hati.

"Yak, sudah siap! Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, Sakura."

"Hey, kita akan berbulan madu kemana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memasangkan sabuk pengaman Sakura dengan cekatan, lalu ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "Nanti kau juga tahu." Jawabnya sebelum ia menginjak gas.

Kini mobil mereka pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah keduanya, "Kau ini apa-apaan, Sasuke?"

"He?" Sasuke memandang Sakura sambil terus menyetir.

"Hey, hey, perhatikan jalanmu!" Sakura sedikit berteriak saat Sasuke hamper saja menabrak motor yang terparkir di tepi jalan yang mereka lewati.

Secepat kilat Sasuke membenarkan jalurnya, "Makanya, kau jangan bertanya terus."

Sakura memalingkan perhatiaannya ke ruas jalan yang ia lewati dari kaca pintu mobil mereka.

oOo

'Sepertinya Sasuke akan menuju bandara.' Batin Sakura saat ia tengah asyik memandangi ruas jalan.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sibuk dengan kemudinya, "Sasuke, apa kita akan menuju bandara?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa? Hey Sasuke, mana bisa aku masuk bandara dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Sakura menarik-narik baju tidur yang masih membalut tubuhnya.

Sasuke melihat penampilan Sakura yang begitu berantakan, "Hm, kau benar juga. Kebetulan di bangku belakang sudah kusiapkan pakaian dan alat make-up-mu. Sementara pakailan bedak untuk menutupi menghapus kilatan yang ada di wajahmu itu."

"Ah, enak saja kau bilang! Ini semua karna kau yang terlalu mendadak mengajakku berbulan madu."

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Cepat ganti pakaianmu, kita akan sampai bandara beberapa menit lagi."

Dengan wajah yang kesal Sakura melompati jok depan mobilnya untuk sampai ke jok belakang, "Hey, kenapa cuman ada ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat tanktop berwarna putih dan hotpants berwarna hitam.

Sasuke melirik dari kaca yang ada diatasnya*, "Sudah, pakai saja. Daripada kau memakai baju tidur itu."

oOo

Sakura turun dari mobilnya, disana Sasuke sudah siap dengan kereta dorong(?) untuk membawa koper mereka, "Ayo." Ajaknya.

Sakura memakai kacamata hitam super besar, "Ayo kita berbulan madu!" Sakura terlihat begitu semangat dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke : Apa aku salah menikahi wanita seperti itu?

Sakura : Apa katamu Sasukeeeeeeeeee? *pasang deathglare*

Author : Oh maaf, itu autocorrect! ^^v

Readers : *nggeplak author bareng-bareng*

Abaikan tulisan tadi. Kita balik ke fic, hehe.

"Eh Sasuke, sebenarnya kita akan berbulan madu kemana?" Sakura mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Sasuke yang sedang mendorong kereta dorong koper(?) dengan santai.

"Kau tunggu disini debentar, aku akan menukarkan tiketnya." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

'Dasar Sasuke, daritadi aku bertanya, selalu saja ia mengalihkan perhatian.' Gumam Sakura kesal.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke kembali dan menghampiri Sakura, "Mau tunggu di dalam, atau disini?"

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku membeli es krim?" Sakura memasang wajah imut-imut memelas(?)

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Haha, tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura tanda gemas.

"Ih, tapi jangan mengacak-acak rambutku." Keluhnya sambil menata kembali rambutnya yang diacak-acak Sasuke.

Setelah membeli es krim, mereka berdua menikmatinya sambil bercanda. Sasuke yang jail, mengoleskan es krimnya ke pipi Sakura yang masih asyik menikmati es krim itu. Sakura tidak hanya diam, ia membalas apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Back song : OST Lie To Me Loving Ice Cream (/\^,^)

Candaan mereka terhenti saat mereka mendengar bahwa pesawat yang akan mereka naiki sudah sampai,

"Pesawat Japan Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan JPJ – 1509 tujuan Pulau Jeju akan segera berangkat. Diharapkan para penumpang segera mempersiapkan diri."

Sasuke berdiri dan mendorong kembali kereta dorong kopernya, "Sasuke?" Sakura memanggilnya.

Sasuke berhenti, "Hm? Ayo, pesawat kita sudah akan berangkat."

"Kau yakin?"

"Apanya?"

"Kita akan ke Pulau Jeju?"

"Yaah, begitulah. Ayo istriku." Sasuke merangkul Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED! XD**

Huahahahah XD author belum siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap~~~~~

Hehe, maapkan kenistaan author ini yaa (-o-)v

Author masih bingung nih harus bikin lemon yang kayak apa, soalnya udah lama banget gak nulis fic dan baca fic. Terakhir itu mungkin pas Ujian Sekolah baca rate M, itupun juga udah untuk kesekian kalinya bacanya, habis bagus ceritanya XD

Readers ada yang punya usulan buat adegan lemon fic ini? Bisa dong disampein ke author, biar terang nih angan-angannya XD atau boleh juga kalau ada rekomen fic rate M yang mungkin bisa membantu author waktu nulis adegan lemon. Jujur aja, author paling gabisa nulis kata-kata yang pas gitu, menurut author tuh, author nulisnya kurang terus, tanpa author tahu apa yang bikin tulisan author itu kurang u,u

Sedikit cerita ya~ kenapa author nulis kata 'Back Song : OST Lie To Me Loving Ice Cream'?

Soalnya author lagi seneng sama lagu-lagu yang dipake ngecover di K-Drama ini XD semoga readers sekalian gak keberatan ya? Kan gak disuruh gendong author XD *dor

Waktunya balas review ~~~~~~

**Pelangi Senja : **Ooooh, jadi ini pen name-nya si Ami yang diumpet-umpetin ituuuuuu?

Akhirnya, berhasil juga nih modus gue nerima tantangan lu, Mi. Jadi sekarang gue tahu apa nama pen name lu XP *digampar Ami

Baru tahu Mi kalo gue mesum? XD *plak

Ahahaha :D siap mameeen, aku slalu berusaha yg terbaik kok buat kamuuu, tentunya buat readers yg lain juga *pelukcium*didepak

Kalo ini gimana, Mi? Dialognya lebih merajalela yak? Wakakak, maap ya, Umu usahain lagi buat chap depan :D

Makasih Ami udah mau repyu fic abal ini *cipokin Kakashi-sampe basaaahhh*halah

**meyrin kyuchan : **Ah, yang bener ini lucu? Makasih yaaah *ngefly*ditabrak pesawat yang dinaikin Sasuke sama Sakura buat ke Pulau Jeju*

Belum beluuum, haha. Maaf ya meyrin-san, belum bisa kasih lemonnya disini, insya Allah di chap depan deh XD

Beydewey, makasih udah mau repyu yaa. Peluk cium dari Umu bakal sampe di rumah meyrin beberapa tahun lg XD *plak

**siapa aku : **Hah? Siapa kamuuuu? *plak*

Haha, boleh juga itu idenya :D nanti author kembangin lagi yaa ^^

Engga, gapapa kok, author malah seneng kalo dikasih saran ^^

Terimakasih sudah mau repyuuu~~

**melani kyuminElfsha : **waaa, melani-chan ini pasti Elf yg suka KyuMin ya? Sehati bgt deh sama author XD *soktau*dijotos*

Keren? Sudah pasti itu, sama seperti author kerennya XD *benerin kerah baju*duordordordooooor*

Maafkan author ya melani-chan, dan readers sekalian tentunya. Gabisa kasih lemon disini, author belum siaaaaap T^T kasih saran atau rekomendasi fic doooooong :D

Insya Allah di chap depan yaaa ^^

Terimakasih sudah mau repyuuuuu~~

**Karasu Uchiha : **Awalnya begitu, Karasu-san. Tapi karna author belum siap kasih lemon sekarang, mungkin melar jadi 3 chapter ^^

Terimakasih sudah repyuuuu~~

**rikha-chan : **Sebenarnya bukan Sasuke yg pervert, rikha-chan, tapi author XD *diguyur

Pasti rikha ^^ terus tunggu lanjutannya yaaa ^^

Terimakasih sudah repyuuuu~~

**Tomat Jambu : **Ini fic, phun :p

Haha, aku lanjutin, asal malem ini kamu dateng ke kamarku jam 9 malem, oke? Bakal aku tulis semua yang kamu 'ajarin' XD *ups

Terimakasih sudah repyuuuuu~~ *cipokin G-sampe basssssaaaaaaahhhhhhhh*upsupsups XDDDD

**hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels : **Bener itu author nulis namanya? Hehehe XDv

Ahahah, seperti yg author bilang tadi, bukan Sasuke yg mesum, tapi author XD *gubraaakkk

Haha, makasih udah ditungguin, jadi ngerasa bersalah sama hasni-san u,u

Di chap depan ya sayaaaaang~ doain aja bisa asem lemonnya XD

Terimakasih sudah repyu~~

**Fantasi Liar : **Iya, ini rate M XD author suka rate M~~~ *plakk

Hahaha, ya pasti mesuman Kakashi doooooong~ orang tiap malem dia minta 'jatah' ke author kok XD *gubraaaakkk

Terimakasih sudah repyu~~

**NenSaku & Ran Murasaki SS : **Terimakasih udah ditungguin :D

Kalo lemon, maaf ya belum bisa ngasih di chap ini u,u

Di chapter depan insya Allah deh :D

Terimakasih sudah repyuuu~~

Author sadar, mungkin ini amat sangat mengecewakan, maafkan author yaa u,u *lebay mode : on

Author janji bakal berusaha sampe titik darah penghabisan buat bikin lemon di chapter depan! *background : api membara*author kebakar*abaikan*

Author sangat berterimakasih sama readers yang udah mau review, tanpa kalian, fic author gada apa-apanya, makasih semuaaaaa :D

Tambahan, maaf juga karna author gabisa apdet cepet, modemnya author rusak, dan author gapunya uang buat beli lagi, kalo ke warnet, author paling males (-o-)v

Much LOVE,

Aumu Hatake ^^

-Created : 02.05.2012

NB : maaf apdetnya telat banget, soalnya author gapunya modem sebelumnya, males juga ke warnet *plak ._.v


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya bisa apdet chapter 3 ^^ dan, akhirnya author bisa kasih lemon disini ^^ maaf ya, mungkin chapter 2 adalah chapter yg paling abal di fic ini (-o-)v

* * *

**Honey Moon, Rate : M, Chapter : 3**

**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©**

**Pairing : **SasuSaku ~

**Warning : **Tidak ada hal yang sempurna di muka bumi ini, seperti halnya fic ini, namun aku berharap aku dapat menulisnya dengan maksimal meskipun kenyataannya minimal. #gagalbijak

**Summary : **"Apa ini cukup, Sasuke?" / "Lebih dari cukup." / "I love you, Sasuke." / "I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya, and don't FLAME please ^^v**

**Happy Reading! RnR please ^^**

**Lemon here! Hope you all like it! ^^**

* * *

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menuju Pulau Jeju kini sudah mendarat. Dari dalam pesawat itu terlihat Sasuke yang berjalan keluar dengan merangkul istrinya, Sakura, di sampingnya. Angin berhembus perlahan menerbangkan sebagian rambut pink Sakura, dan kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke karena tidak dikancingkan.

Saat ini Sasuke memakai kaos oblong berwarna putih polos, ditambah dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda bermotif bunga ala Hawaii, dan memakai celana jeans komprang berwarna senada dengan rambut pantat ayamnya. Sedangkan Sakura memakai tanktop berwarna putih polos, hotpants hitam, dan memakai kacamata hitam besar di matanya.

Handphone Sasuke bordering, "Ya halo? Ya, aku sudah sampai, tunggu saja, aku akan kesana." Sasuke memutus sambungan telfonnya.

"Siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menarik Sakura agar berjalan disampingnya, "Kita sudah ditunggu di depan, ayo."

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju luar bandara. Saat mereka telah sampai disana, Sakura melihat sebuah mobil mini cooper hitam putih terparkir di depan mereka dengan didampingi seorang yang mengenakan jas serta celana panjang hitam mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan kunci serta surat-surat mobil itu kepada Sasuke, "Arigatou." Sasuke membungkuk, lelaki itu mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Sasuke, siapa dia?" tanya Sakura. Kedua mata emeraldnya masih menatap pria yang sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk mereka naiki.

"Dia orang yang selama ini aku percaya untuk mengurusi bulan madu kita disini. Ayo, kita harus segera ke hotel." Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke masuk, ia menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di mobil itu, dan atap(?) mobil itupun terbuka. Sasuke memasang sabuk pengamannya, "Kau siap?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Siaaaap!" Seru Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Mobil itu kini mulai meninggalkan bandara, "Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Hm?" pandangan Sasuke masih lurus kedepan.

"Apa kau sekaya ini?" dengan polos Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan aneh yang membuat Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak seketika.

"Haha, maksudmu aku orang yang seperti apa memang?" Sasuke menyombongkan diri.

"Ku pikir, kau tidak sekaya ini. Maksudku, ku pikir kau hanya akan mengajakku berbulan madu di Jepang saja, tanpa harus ke luar negeri."

Sasuke tersenyum dan memandang Sakura sejenak, lalu pandangannya kembali terarah pada ruas jalan yang ia lalui saat ini, "Hanya untuk ke Pulau Jeju, bukanlah hal yang mustahil bagiku. Apalagi, hanya untuk mengajakmu berbulan madu. Rasanya hanya seperti mencubit pipimu, itu sangat mudah." Dengan sendirinya tangan kanan Sasuke mencubit gemas pipi istrinya itu.

"Aww! Dasar sombong." Ejek Sakura.

"Haha, sombong dengan istri, tidak ada yang melarangku untuk melakukan hal itu." Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, dan sukses membuat Sakura sebal. Akhirnya mereka saling mencubit pipi satu sama lain.

oOo

"Woow, tempat apa ini Sasuke?" Sakura terkagum-kagum saat ia melihat pantai yang begitu indah terhampar di depannya. (Bayangin pantai yg dipake syuting Lie To Me eps 16 a.k.a eps terakhir ya. Pas Gi Joon sama Ah Jung pelukan XD)

"Yang pasti, ini adalah tempat yang indah." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil membanting pelan pintu mini cooper-nya.

"Ih, dasar kau, Sasuke!" Sakura mencubit kesal hidung Sasuke.

"Haha, sudah, nikmati saja pemandangan yang ada disini."

Sakura mengeluarkan handphone dari saku hotpantsnya, "Sasuke, tolong ambil gambarku ya." Ia memberikan ponselnya itu ke Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menerimanya, tapi ia malah berbalik menghadap mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana, "Pakai ini saja. Hasilnya 10 kali lipat lebih bagus daripada menggunakan kamera ponselmu itu." Ia menyalakan tombol 'on' pada kamera DSLR yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Dasar Sasuke pantat ayam sombong!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya itu ke sakunya.

"Haha, aku senang saat melihat ekspresimu yang seperti itu. Kau terlihat sangat lucu saat mengambek." Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hiiiih, dasar pantat ayaaaaaam!" Sakura menjitak kecil kepala suaminya itu.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan tetapi masih tersenyum, "Aww, haha. Jadi difoto tidak?" tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung berpose disana.

"Kau tidak ingin berfoto denganku disini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa yang akan memfoto kita?"

Sakura melihat seorang turis domestik sedang berjalan-jalan disana juga, "Oh, hey, mister!" panggil Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sasuke memasang wajah bingung dan melihat siapa yang sedang dipanggil istrinya itu.

Turis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bertanya-tanya kearah Sakura. Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan orang itu, Sakura mengangguk mantap dan turis itu perlahan mendekatinya, "Ne?"

"Emm, can you take our pict, please?" tanya Sakura sambil menirukan gaya seseorang yang sedang memfoto sesuatu.

"Oh, of course." Turis itu mengangguk menandakan ia mengerti apa yang Sakura inginkan.

"Here it is." Sakura memberikan kamera yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan mereka berdua pun berpose.

"Okay. 1…2…3… Creeek. Done." Kata turis itu sambil melihat hasil jepretannya.

Sakura berjalan mendekatinya, "Oh, it's nice. Thank you." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum. Turis itu hanya membalas apa yang Sakura lakukan dan pergi berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Kau bisa berbahasa asing juga ternyata, hah?" Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil menatap Sakura yang begitu berbunga-bunga melihat fotonya bersama Sasuke itu.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa berbahasa asing? Aku juga bisa." Sakura kembali melihat hasil foto-fotonya.

"Haha, sudahlah, ini sudah senja. Sebaiknya kita harus segera menuju hotel."

oOo

"Sasuke…" mata Sakura tak berkedip melihat bangunan hotel yang ada di depannya itu, begitu megah dan luaaaasssss.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya, "Hn?"

"Apa kau yakin, kita akan bermalam disini?" kedua mata Sakura masih belum lepas dari kekagumannya akan bangunan hotel itu.

"Ah, kau ini seperti tidak pernah melihat bangunan yang megah saja, ayo masuk." Sasuke sesdikit memaksa Sakura dengan menarik tangan kanannya.

Kekaguman Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi sat ia mulai memasuki bangunan hotel yang luasnya sekitar 3 hektar itu, disetiap mata memandang, banyak sekali pernak-pernik mahal yang tertata rapi di setiap sudut bangunan hotel.

"Ayo, aku sudah mendapatkan kunci kamar kita," Saat Sasuke menengok kearah Sakura, wajah Sakura terlihat begitu berseri-seri, ia mengernyitkan alisnya, "Hei, Sakuraaaa~"

Sakura tersadar, "He? Iya Sasuke?"

Sasuke memainkan kunci kamar mereka di depan Sakura, "Aku sudah mendapatkan kunci kamar kita, ayo." Ia kembali menarik tangan Sakura.

oOo

"Waaaaah, mewah sekali kamar ini~" wajah Sakura kembali berseri-seri.

"Mewah dan klasik lebih tepatnya." Sasuke menutup pelan pintu kamar mereka.

"Hmmmm…"

Sasuke membuka kopernya, "Kau mau mandi?"

"Hah? Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan yang ada disini." Jawab Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

oOo

"Sasuke, apa aku pantas mengenakan pakaian ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegangi rok baju terusannya yang bisa dibilang seperti gaun, tetapi tidak terlalu wah seperti gaun(?).

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, "Hmmm… baru kali ini aku melihatmu pantas menggunakan pakaian mahal." Jawab Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura.

"Sasukeeeeeee!" Sakura memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghajar suaminya yang satu itu.

"Hehe, tidak tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau selalu pantas menggunakan pakaian apapun," Sasuke tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat sangat tulus, dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura ber-_blushing_ di tempat.

"Bahkan, untuk pakaian bekaspun kau sangat pantas memakainya, bahkan lebih pantas daripada ini." Sasuke kembali menggoda istrinya. Pipi Sakura yang tadinya berwarna merah, langsung berubah 180 derajat saat mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir suaminya,

"Sasukeeee, apa kau bosan hidup, hah?" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memasang _deathglare _andalannya kearah Sasuke.

"Ampun… ampun istriku yang cantik, aku kan hanya bercanda." Sasuke meringis tidak elit dan membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya membentuk huruf v.

"Hahahaha. Hentikan, hentikan!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, sontak Sasuke langsung memasang wajah tanpa dosa,

"Ada yang salah?"

"Hahahahaha. Hah hah hah… jangan coba-coba untuk memasang wajah seperti itu lagi di hadapanku, wajah itu benar-benar membuat seleraku padamu menghilang, Sasuke."

Sasuke berdiri, "Dasar. Ayo berangkat."

oOo

Mobil mereka berhenti di salah satu tempat yang… hmm, indah, mungkin? Atau lebih tepatnya romantis. Rumah makan terbuka yang berdiri di tepi pantai yang sangat indah. Banyak pasangan yang sedang menikmati pemandangan sambil makan malam disana. Efek lampu yang didesain secara khusus oleh pemilik restoran itu, seolah menghipnotis setiap mata yang memandang. Menambah suasana malam yang indah nan romantis disana.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dari tempat dimana mereka memarkirkan mobilnya, kini mereka telah menduduki salah satu bangku yang ada disana. Seorang _waiters _menghampiri mereka, dan menawarkan beberapa menu masakan andalan restoran itu.

Setelah memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan, 2 orang _waiter _menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebotol minuman anggur, atau kita biasa menyebutnya _wine_, dan sepasang gelas untuk menikmatinya, "Ghamsa." Sasuke tersenyum.

Sasuke membuka tutup minuman anggur itu dan menuangkan beberapa tetes ke gelas Sakura, "Ghamsa." Kata Sakura sambil menirukan gaya Sasuke saat ini menerima anggur pesanannya.

"Sudah, ayo minum. _Cheers~"_

Sakura terlihat begitu bahagia, wajahnya begitu berseri-seri, terkadang pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas tanpa ia sadari, Sakura tersenyum, "Sasuke~"

Sasuke yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya menjawab, "Hn?"

"Terimakasih." Sakura kembali tersenyum sambil menatap wajah suaminya yang begitu tenang, namun berwibawa.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, kau akan melakukan hal ini padaku." Senyuman Sakura masih belum pergi, senyumannya semakin melebar dan terlihat begitu lepas(?).

Sasuke membalas senyuman istrinya, "Sudah, ayo cepat makan makananmu sebelum dingin." Ia kembali menyantap makan malamnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke langsung menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan pertanyaan dan, sedikit kesal, mungkin?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja…" jawaban Sakura terpotong.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir mungil istrinya. Ciuman yang begitu hangat, lembut dan… menggoda(?)

Sasuke melepas ciumannya, "Apa itu cukup?" ia tersenyum

Sakura benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini Sasuke lakukan untuknya. Sasuke, laki-laki yang begitu dingin, melakukan hal romantis yang tidak terduga kepadanya. Coba, jika kau menjadi Sakura, bagaimana perasaanmu? Pasti sangat bahagia bukan? Bahkan, kebahagian itu tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, dan, itulah yang Sakura alami saat ini.

Pipi Sakura langsung berubah suhu dan warna. Mungkin saat ini pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Ia mengangguk pelan, "Iya, Sasuke." Senyumnya kembali terukir di raut wajahnya.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, "Lalu, jika kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

Sakura sedikit kaget, lalu ia memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Akan kuberi tahu nanti." Sakura tersenyum.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

oOo

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kembali ke hotel tempat dimana ia menginap selama mereka berbulan madu di Pulau Jeju. Sasuke sudah memakai piyama tidurnya, dan saat ini ia sedang membaca buku diatas ranjangnya. Disisi lain, Sakura masih sibuk dengan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi.

**Sakura's POV.**

"Aduuuh, aku harus memakai baju yang mana ini?" aku mengacak-acak isi koperku. Baju yang telah aku siapkan untuk malam ini ternyata tidak dikemas oleh Sasuke. Aku sendiri juga baru ingat kalau yang berkemas saat itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ah! Ini dia! Pakai ini saja." Aku mengangkat salah satu baju tidurku yang dikemas oleh Sasuke. Baju tidur yang berbentuk dress, berkain tipis, tanpa lengan, serta pendek itu tampak indah saat kukenakan, menurutku~

"Sekarang apa? Sekarang apa?" Aku sedikit mondar-mandir di kamar mandi yang cukup luas itu, sambil memutar otakku.

"Yah! Cukur bulu yang ada di kaki!" secepat kilat aku langsung menyambar kembali koperku dan mencari pencukur bulu rambutku(?). Memang tidak begitu terlihat, tapi aku benar-benar ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk Sasuke, khususnya malam ini.

"Parfum!" ces ces ces. Aku menyemprotkan beberapa semprot parfum ceri andalanku. Saat masih berpacaran, Sasuke pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menyukai parfum ceriku ini.

**End of Sakura's POV.**

_Cekreeek. _Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Darisana, munculah Sakura dengan mengenakan baju tidur seksinya(?) yang sengaja ia tutupi dengan baju mandinya.

Sasuke meliriknya, ia tertawa kecil, "Sudah malam, cepatlah tidur." Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, lalu ia duduk di ranjang tepat di sebelah Sasuke berbaring, "Sasuke~" panggilnya dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

"Hn?" Sasuke belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Sakura sedikit kesal, "Kau tidak ingin menagih janjiku padamu?" Sasuke munurunkan bukunya dan menatap Sakura. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit nakal, dan itu menarik keingin tahuan Sasuke, lalu ia tersenyum sedikit mesum(?),

"Hn, memangnya apa itu?" tatapan Sasuke berubah, sepertinya ia sudah bisa membaca pikiran istrinya.

"Sepertinya kau tahu…" Sakura tak kalah mesum.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Baiklah jika ini caramu untuk membuktikannya." Sakura ber-_blushing._

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke mulai membuka baju mandi Sakura perlahan. Ia melihat baju tidur Sakura yang, err, seksi dan menggoda. Ia mulai mencium aroma ceri dari tubuh istrinya itu,

"Kau memang tahu apa yang membuatku selalu tergoda olehmu." Rona merah di pipi Sakura belum hilang, bahkan lebih merah lagi.

Sasuke menciumi leher jenjang Sakura yang wangi itu. Ia membuat _kissmark _disana. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati kemesraan yang mereka ciptakan saat ini. Setelah puas di bagaian leher, Sasuke berpindah tempat kembali ke bibir mungil Sakura. Ia menciuminya dengan ganas(?), dan ciuman itu semakin lama semakin terasa panas dan, menggairahkan. Sasuke melumat bibir mungil Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka beradu kecepatan disana. Sasuke dengan cekatan mencoba untuk membobol pertahanan Sakura agar lidahnya dapat menjelajahi rongga mulut Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tak ingin kalah, ia berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk membalas serangan Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura tetap saja kalah dengan Sasuke, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan lidah Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Semakin lama, sesi bercinta mereka semakin panas. Bahkan sampai merubah atmosfer disana. AC yang mendinginkan ruangan mereka seakan tak berfungsi lagi.

Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Desahan demi desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Sakura, dan desahan itu membuat gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat, namun masih memiliki ritme tersendiri (?).

"Sasss-ssuuukkeee aahhh aasshh tterrss-rrruuussshhh." Perkataan Sakura terputus-putus oleh desahan-desahannya.

Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura seakan menjadi penyemangat(?) baginya untuk terus melayani istrinya malam ini. Setelah ia membuat istrinya kecewa dengan malam pertama mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpindah posisi, dari semula Sasuke yang menindih Sakura, kini Sakura yang menindih Sasuke. Sakura menggerakkan badannya naik-turun dengan cepat dan beritme, tentunya dengan sedikit dibantu oleh Sasuke. Gerakannya yang eksotis itu membuat kedua payudaranya bergerak mengikuti gerakannya. Sasuke yang tergoda oleh hal itu, dengan cepat ia menahan salah satu dari 'mereka' dan mencuiminya, lalu memilin putingnya menggunakan bibirnya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sakura kembali mendesah.

Setelah sekian lama bercinta, kini mereka berdua benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis. Sakura sudah tidak dapat menyangga berat badannya sendiri, akhirnya ia tertidur di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Haah haah haah…" Sasuke mangatur nafasnya,

"Kau kelelahan, Sasuke?" Sakura mentapnya.

"Sepertinya kau juga, hahaha hah hah hah…"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Apa ini cukup, Sasuke?"

"Lebih dari cukup." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Sakura." Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Sakura, dan kecupan itu mengakhiri malam mereka hari ini.

_**FIN!**_

* * *

Akhirnya minna~ yeeeeee! XD

Yaampun, bener-bener ngga nyangka kalo akhirnya aku nyelesaiin fic rate M (lagi) hahah :D

Emang rada susah ya ternyata kalo udah masuk ke adegan lemonnya, yakin deh, ngga kuaaaaatttt! Hahaha XD

Sampe2 aku dikatain aneh sama gee :*, wakakaka~

Oke, saatnya bales review nyah, hehe :D

* * *

**Natsu-chan's : **domoo arigato gozaimasu, Natsu-chan :D

Dimana ya? Enaknya dimana? Hehe =D mereka tinggal di rumah yang udah dibeli Sasuke sebelum mereka menikah, hihi. Ceritanya gitu :p

**yukihira ai : **iya, maaf ya, mungkin chapter 2 emang the worst chapter di fic ini u,u *semuanya juga iya kali*mewek*

Nah, pas banget, ini udah pake lemon :D tapi maaf ya kalo jelek, ga berani asem2 amat soalnya, kan bulan puasa, takut dosa, hehe ._.v

**Tomat Jambu : **lemonnya disini, sayang :D hehe

Hah? Apah? *dor* boro-boro minta diajarin, orang aku malah dikatain aneh sama dia -_- parahnya malah disuruh tidur aja, gausah nulis fic, pacar macem apa coba itu, ga ndukung pacarnya sama sekali -_- *curhat* review lagi yaaaa :*****

**Karasu Uchiha : **udah nih, RnR lagi yaaaa, hehe =D

Oke, insya Allah aku sempatin, soalnya aku semi hiatus sih, banyak ekskul, jadi kecapean :" *curhat lagi*

**Stevano Ryo zefryn : **terimakasih buat masukannya :D udah aku ilangin nih, jadi yang chapter 3 ini gimana? Hehe

Btw, thanks for RnR ;)

**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : **iya nih, maaf yaaa :"

Aaahhh, sama sekali ngga kepikiran waktu itu, sekali lagi maaaf ya :"

Ini, udah aku update chap 3 nya. Lama ya? Maaf lagi :" *dor* btw thanks buat RnRnya :)

**Guest 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 : **ini dia chapter selanjutnyaaaa :D RnR lagi yaaaaa, hehe =D

Haha, Saku-chan ngga diapa-apain kok, cuman di-what-what-in XD *ngomong apa coba* hahaha, siaaap, lain waktu insya Allah author bakal cari fic KyuMin yg rate M :p

Ooohhh, tau tau tau! Iya, aku juga sering baca fic dari Kira Desuke :D *semoga orangnya ngga ada* wkwk =D Sasuke dibikin pervert? Yang disini udah cukup belum? hehe =D

Iyaaaa, maafin author yaaa :" author bener-bener minta maaf :" semoga chapter ini bisa ngobatin kekecewaannya yaa :')

Iya, ngga apa-apa kok, aku sendiri juga rada kecewa sama chapter 2 kemarin :" maaaaaafff, maaf banget :" chapter 3 udah diapdet nih, RnR lagi yaa ;;) buat A/N, aku udah coba buat ilangin, jadi, gimana? Udah lebih baik dari sebelumnya? :)

**dyoshiki uchiha : **engga, sama sekali ngga menyinggung kok, membangun malah :D

sebenernya, buat A/N aku udah pernah dikasih tau sih, cumin dasarnya bandel jadi gini deh XD pissss

btw, thanks buat reviewnya. Mention lagi dong di twitter :3 ahahahah

**charisma shima : **udah diapdet nih chapter 3 nyaaaaaa :D di RnR lagi yaaaa, cemungudh! ;;) :3

* * *

Oke, btw, sekali lagi maafin author buat fic yang chapter 2 kemaren yaaa :" maaf banget. For all, terimakasih udah mau RnR, kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat buat nulis lagi, setelah sebelumnya aku ngga ada hasrat buat balik kesini :') tapi berkat kalian, rasanya terlalu berat buat ninggalin kalian semua :'D buat silent reader, aku juga berterimakasih banyak. Meskipun kalian ngga ninggalin review disini, tapi aku udah berterimakasih banget buat waktu yang kalian pakai buat baca fic-ku ini :'D

Finally, semoga chapter kali ini bisa ngobatin kekecewaan readers semua :D akhir kata, domoo arigato gozaimasu! Review masih ditunggu yaaa :D dewa mata~


End file.
